


Love? What Love?

by spnfanatic



Series: A Profound Bond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Series, Strangers to Lovers, can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/spnfanatic
Summary: Dean/Cas. AU. Dean needs a date for Sammy’s wedding. He panics and puts out an ad. Some guy named Cas answers it. Dean contacts him. The two meet and it’s like a business transaction. Sort of. Well it’s supposed to be. The guy’s hot though. And he’s fucking nice and funny. Goddammit.AKA one of many lifetimes that Cas and Dean live through.Courtesy of yours truly,Carver Edlund(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: A Profound Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. I need a what now?

“I’m sorry. Did I hear you correctly? I need a what now?”

“A date,” Sam repeats. His voice offers no apologies and he looks at his brother - older brother - with his arms crossed and his face says he ain’t amused with Dean right now. “You need a date, Dean. This is an important day for me, for Eileen. Her whole family’s going to be there…” _Oh boy_. The floodgate is open now. “I just...they’re really nice people, Dean. And well, everything’s gotta be perfect, you know?” The implication including: Mom, Dad, _You_.

Dean frowns. His hand goes up to rub the side of his face. He can feel the light stubble on his chin. He’d just shaved recently. “Right. Okay,” he hears himself say. “A date. So I need a date.” 

Sam nods. “Yeah,” he says back. 

Only one problem.

“I don’t do dates though,” Dean says. It’s true. It’s been a long time since he’s had anybody steady. He does one night stands. Dean sees Sam sigh. His brother knows but can’t come up with a compromise. Sam looks down at the floor for a moment. Then he meets Dean’s eyes again.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t do dates or emotions,” he says, putting air quotes on emotions. “I’m sorry, Dean, but the wedding’s in a week and you need a date. I don’t care how you get one. You need to come with someone. Please.” His eyes get big and almost watery, and Dean heaves a sigh. He can never resist Sammy’s puppy eyes. “This is an important day for me. An important day for Eileen. It’s gotta be perfect.”

“Yeah...Okay. I’ll get a date,” Dean says after a moment of awkward silence. He wants to make his brother happy. And if getting a date will make the wedding the best day for Sam...then he’s going to get a date.

Sam smiles and goes to hug Dean. “Thanks, Dean,” he says and Dean sees his brother’s earnest face. He believes Dean. And Dean gulps, nervous, trapped in his brother’s awkward bear hug. He’s pretty damn sure he’s super screwed.

So how hard can it really be to get a date within a week? It doesn’t have to be someone he likes all that much. Just someone he could tolerate for a few days. Someone he could show off at the party, make small chit chat, then maybe go home. The more Dean thinks about this, the more Dean realizes just how screwed he really is.

He panics and calls Sam.

“Dean? What’s up? It’s really late. Is this about your date? Did you find someone already?” Sam’s groggy voice comes through on the phone.

“Sorry for the late call.” He’s not really sorry but Sam doesn’t need to know that. He clears his throat and says, “And no, I haven’t found anybody yet...I just had a question regarding my, uh, date. Do you expect us to uh you know, do the PDA crap?”

“PDA?” Sam asks. Dean can practically see Sam’s eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles. “PDA...like the, uh, hand holding and kissing and crap you see in those stupid chick flicks.”

There’s a pause and Dean can hear his heart thumping. He’s tempted to hang up. “Oh. Oh. That’s what you mean,” Sam says. _Yeah_ , Dean thinks. “Yeah, that’s kinda the point, Dean...of you know, dates. You’re a couple. You do coupley stuff.” _Duh_. 

_Well, shit._

There’s a beat of silence where Dean’s frozen. His hand clutches the phone. He’s so, so screwed. “Uh Dean are you there?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Dean says slowly.

“Is there anything else you want clarified?”

 _Yeah. Like how the hell am I supposed to find someone that I can do coupley shit with in front of strangers in less than a week?_ He wants to say but doesn’t. Instead Dean says, “Uh, nope, that’s it. Thanks. Goodnight.” He hangs up without waiting for Sam to respond.

Dean sighs and sinks back on his bed. Why the hell did he agree to this again? He pictures Sam and Eileen with happy smiles, walking and holding hands and getting married. Stupid Sam and his goofy grin and big eyes. His brother deserves to be happy and Dean is gonna have to suck it up and find someone who he can pretend he’s dating. It’s no biggie. Just a few days and it’s over. Won’t have to see the person again. He can do this for Sammy, can’t he?

Dean surfs the net the next morning. He’s already scrolled through all the contacts on his phone. It doesn’t take long because Dean doesn’t have many friends or even acquaintances, and very few are even single. There’s only 4 days left now and he still doesn’t have a date.

This is a last resort. Dean pauses, starting to think he should just back out the whole thing and tell Sam he tried, he really did, but he can’t find anyone. He takes a deep breath. He can’t give up. He already promised and Dean’s not a quitter. He clicks send and the ad is up on the site. He can’t take it back now, even if he wanted to. Dean leans back, still nervous.

It’s a waiting game now.

Dean tries to do other things to entertain himself during the day. He takes a shower and cleans up the kitchen. He goes to his parents’ place, which is only half an hour drive from where his apartment is, to fix a leaking pipe under the sink. He chats with Mary and John about the upcoming wedding and promises he has someone to bring with him this weekend. He doesn’t tell them about the anonymous ad he put on a website out of desperation to find someone. And he definitely doesn’t tell them he’s going to be paying that person cash to pretend to be his boyfriend/girlfriend. Dean eats lunch there. 

Then he heads home a couple hours later.

He’s sure enough time has passed and before he realizes it, he’s back on his computer and logging into his account. There’s a message from someone named C.N. to contact the person because they’re interested. They want to meet up tomorrow at noon at this nearby coffee shop and the person and Dean can discuss the details. Dean is both anxious and excited.

He types out a message to confirm the time and place and can’t help but say thank you. 

The next day comes faster than Dean thinks is possible. He changes into a clean shirt and jacket and jeans. He puts on a pair of boots that aren’t too dirty and worn down looking. He brushes his teeth and combs over his hair once and looks into the mirror. He looks decent enough, he hopes. Dean doesn’t want to scare away his potential pretend relationship.

He looks through his wallet and pulls out a wad of bills. He counts out seventy-five dollars and hopes that’s enough. That’s all he has in cash. The clock hits eleven AM and Dean goes outside. It only takes him a minute to walk to the Impala. Dean hears a small ping from his phone once he’s sitting in the car. He looks down to see a text from C.N.

 _C.N_ : Might be a lil late. Sry.

 _Dean_ : No prob man. I’ll grab us a table by back corner. Guy with short blond hair sipping coffee with laptop.

 _C.N_ : ok thx

Dean arrives at the coffee shop early and gets a table in the back corner. He orders his coffee and pulls out his laptop for work. He’s typing out an email to Bobby Singer when his coffee arrives and he thanks the person. He gets another message from _C.N._ a few minutes past noon.

 _C.N_ : Im parking now. Will be inside in a min

 _Dean_ : Ok

Dean looks up at the sound of the door opening. A guy with dark hair and blue eyes steps in. He’s wearing a black vest over a white button up shirt and black slacks. He looks like he just left an office job. Dean raises an eyebrow as the man looks around before landing on Dean in the corner. Dean waves and grins. The guy comes over quickly. Now that he’s up closer, Dean can see he’s carrying a suitcase under one arm.

The guy follows his gaze and then takes a seat across from Dean. “Sorry,” he says as he sets his suitcase under the table. “I got held up at work longer than I wanted.”

“It’s no biggie,” Dean replies. He saves his email and shuts down his laptop before closing it and pushing it to the side of the table. He clasps his hands together. The guy is actually fairly attractive. Suddenly Dean is feeling pretty nervous. He clears his throat. “So uh how do you want to do this?”

The guy tilts his head as he studies Dean. He has an intense stare and Dean feels like a bug under a microscope. “I read the ad. You want someone you can pretend to be your date for the weekend, correct?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, it’s for my little brother’s wedding. He wants to impress his fiance’s family and make it perfect. So uh yeah, I need a date.”

“And you don’t actually have one,” the guy says slowly.

Dean nods again. He’s somewhat in a daze, realizing for the first time how low this guy’s voice actually is. It’s interesting and kind of cool. “Yeah...I mean I don’t have anyone.” The guy seems to be thinking it over to himself. “I’m willing to pay you,” Dean adds. He takes out his wallet and pulls out the bills for the guy to see. He sets it on the table in front of the guy. “That’s seventy-five right there. I counted it out but you can count it again to make sure.” The guy hesitantly reaches to the pile of cash and counts it. He looks up at Dean. His eyes are blue. Like the ocean. 

“It’s all I got on me,” Dean says over the silence.

The guy looks back at the cash in his hands. “It’s fine. You said it’s only for the weekend?”

“Yeah, just the weekend,” Dean confirms, more nervous than ever. 

He really hopes the guy takes the offer. The guy’s hot and doesn’t seem like a douchebag. Sure they’ve only spent maybe ten minutes together so far, but Dean’s getting a good vibe from this guy. His gut is saying _this is the one_. And Dean has never been one to ignore his gut.

The guy looks back at Dean and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean echoes.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” the guy says. “My name is Castiel Novak by the way.”

“Dean Winchester.”


	2. Not quite as planned

It’s supposed to be quick, like a business transaction. Dean isn’t supposed to get too personal, too interested. He’s supposed to get up and shake Castiel’s hand and be on their way until the weekend. But Dean finds himself rooted in place and suddenly they’re deep in conversation. They’re getting to know each other, as Castiel put it. That’s all. But it’s hard to stick to the original script. Cas is polite and kind and good at listening. He’s got a good sense of humor and gets Dean’s jokes. He laughs and smiles at all the right moments. He’s really easy to talk to. And he’s also pretty hot. Like supermodel hot.

Before Dean realizes it, they’ve been at the coffee shop for a few hours now and Dean’s leaning back in his chair, completely relaxed and interested in the conversation. Cas is talking about what he does for a living. He manages people in an office downtown dealing in tech. He helps out an animal shelter when he has spare time. He has a large family with lots of siblings with equally weird, biblical names. And Dean finds himself fascinated with Cas.

He talks a little about himself as well. Dean’s a self employed contractor. He fixes all kinds of things including pipes, roofing and cars. He’s pretty well known around here and makes a decent living. He’s also working on his first book about supernatural monsters and people who hunt them. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to title it,” Dean says after a moment. He’s not sure why he’s telling all this to Cas. They’ve only just met and he hasn’t even shared his book idea with his brother. Dean likes to think they’re pretty close too. There’s just something about Cas...he can’t quite put his finger on it. But it’s like they’ve always been best friends. He feels like he can trust Cas with anything. It’s a very weird feeling. It leaves him open and vulnerable.

Cas tilts his head to the side as he ponders. It’s a bit...adorable. “Whatever you call it, I’m sure it’ll be a big hit,” Cas says finally. He gives Dean a smile that lights up his entire face.

Dean staggers to his car after they decide to call it quits for the day. He leans against the Impala and sighs. This hasn’t gone according to plan. Not at all. Which he has to admit is probably a good thing because at least it’ll be easier to act like a couple if they don’t totally hate each other. 

He gets in the car after a moment and drives back home.

Dean gets a text from Cas (he switched his nickname in his contacts right after the meeting thankfully).

 _Cas_ : had a gd time. Hope u did 2.

 _Dean_ : Yeah, definitely. Cya Friday?

 _Cas_ : Of course

He snaps his phone shut, climbs into bed and falls asleep easily that night.

The rest of the week seems to drag by. Cas doesn’t text at all. Dean understands he’s most likely busy. The guy’s got a pretty tiring job. But still, sometimes Dean can’t help but find himself staring at his phone like a high school girl with her first crush. He finds himself wondering if it’s Cas whenever his phone pings. It’s a little embarrassing if he’s being honest with himself. Still, Dean can’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Sam texts him looking for an update the day before.

In Dean’s excitement in meeting Cas, he almost forgets what this is all about. Sammy and his big wedding day. He grabs his phone and opens the text. 

_Sammy_ : Well? Did you find someone yet??

 _Dean_ : Have no fear, lil bro.

 _Sammy_ : So you did??

 _Dean_ : Maybe I did

 _Sammy_ : Thank GOD. OK thank you. Thank you. Man seriously. Don’t be late, k? Its tomorrow remember

 _Dean_ : Yeah I know dude. Chill would u

 _Sammy_ : Just reminding u

 _Dean_ : rolls eyes I dont need reminders Sammy. Im not gonna forget ur wedding

 _Sammy_ : Ok w/e (and its Sam). Look eileen is here now got to go now. See u tomorrow then

 _Dean_ : ok bye *Sammy* Cya tomorrow

He smiles as he hits send and closes his phone. It’s fun to tease Sam. He thinks about the rehearsal tomorrow. It’s going to be interesting seeing his kid brother getting married. Sam’s 29 now, far from an actual kid. He thinks back to when they were growing up with Mom and Dad.

Sammy being a slightly chubby 12 year old know-it-all, entering high school for the first time, trailing behind big brother Dean like a shadow. Dean teasing and calling him a dork and giving him playful noogies. Dean grins as he looks at the dark ceiling of his room. He’s alone and in bed. Sammy’s the one who’s all grown up now. Got a fancy degree from a fancy lawyer school and is now a big-shot lawyer making an easy six figure a year. He’s got a nice house in a good neighborhood not too far from Dean and is about to get married.

Dean falls asleep wondering when little Sammy left his big brother in the dust.

Everyone dreams about falling in love and getting married and living in a big house and having kids and dogs and cats and nice neighbors. Everyone except Dean. Dean’s not sure when he decides love is overrated and not worth the long emotional rollercoaster of unpredictability, frustration and inevitable heartache. He’s pretty sure it doesn’t matter at this point though, because the fact remains, that’s not what he dreams of.

Instead he dreams about fantastical creatures the size of buildings and monsters out of horror movies living under beds and inside closets. Besides those seem a lot more interesting because at least you can see the claws and fangs coming and it gives you a chance to get out of the way before you get torn in shreds. 

With love?

That’s a lot tougher because it’s not external pain at stake. It’s internal. And that’s a lot harder to come back from, than a broken leg.

Nah. He’ll leave the love and family making to Sam. Sam’s good at it, better at it. And he deserves a happy ending. Dean is good with watching from the sidelines.

Dean wakes up the next morning covered in sweat.

_“Keep running! It’s right behind us!”_

_He’s racing through the woods, panting hard but not slowing down. Something in his gut is telling him not to stop, just keep going. Someone’s running beside him. He can hear their heavy breathing. The woods are dimly lit by the full moon. He wants to turn around to see who he’s running with but he hears something behind them chasing after them. He thinks if he turns he’ll lose pace and he doesn’t want that, so Dean focuses on the path ahead._

_The sound of a wolf howling is loud, and Dean realizes it, whatever it is, is closing in..._

It’s been a while since he’s had a dream this vivid. He looks over to the clock he keeps on the table beside his bed. It’s almost six in the morning. He looks at his phone and has a couple texts.

 _Sammy_ : Dont forget. Breakfast at 9 today. Over at Eileen’s. Send me a txt if u need her address again. Also dont forget date. Thx

 _Thank god for Sam_ , Dean thinks. He texts back: _Oh yah. Send me the address? I think I lost it._

A few minutes later and Sam sends back an ‘ _OK_ ’ and the address. Dean forwards one of those winky emoticons and a little wave. He looks at the other text and smiles when he sees it’s from Cas.

 _Cas_ : When do u want me to come pick u up? Or are u going to pick me up

 _Dean_ : We’re meeting at my brother’s fiance’s family house for breakfast. I’ll come pick you up in a couple hours if you don’t mind sending your address to me

He waits a few minutes. When Cas doesn’t send another message back, Dean adds ‘ _Promise I’m not a serial killer or anything_ ’. It’s just a stupid joke. Dean starts to panic a little as twenty minutes go by. He wonders if he messed up.

 _Cas_ : Srry. Got caught up in morning meeting. I’ll send u my address in a moment

Dean is relieved when Cas does. He isn’t sure why he’s letting Cas get under his skin like this. He’s only met Cas for a few hours. They had coffee and chatted. But when he thinks back on his meeting with Cas the other day, he can’t lie to himself. There’s something there. Maybe it’s small and just barely in existence, but it’s still there. And it won’t let go of Dean.

Dean arrives at Cas’ place at almost eight in the morning. He parks in the driveway and sits there for a moment. The house is a good size. It’s two stories, he’s sure. It’s got a nice, well kept yard with a large tree. The leaves are growing back in for spring. 

_Dean_ : I’m here

 _Cas_ : Ok coming

Dean sees Cas open the door and step outside. He’s looking good. He’s got on a simple blue button up and nice looking jeans. Dean grins and steps out as Cas walks over. He wants to hug the guy. He stops himself before he could take another step. 

“Hey, man,” he says instead and sticks his hand out. Cas takes it and pulls him forward, into a somewhat awkward hug. “It’s good to see you again,” Dean chokes out, surprised.

“You too,” Cas says, pulling back with a grin. “Shall we get to this brother of yours? And his fiance?”

Dean nods, not trusting himself to talk just yet. This close up, he can smell the cologne Cas put on. It smells good. He watches as Cas lets go of Dean, completely oblivious to Dean’s inner turmoil and gets into the Impala. Dean trails behind.

Getting to Eileen’s from there isn’t hard at all. In fact it only takes them fifteen minutes. Dean is surprised by how close they all live from each other.


	3. Breakfast

Dean warns Cas before they go in Dean’s never done anything like this before, but Cas seems to have taken it like a challenge, eyes gleaming and lips quirking into a grin.

Eileen’s parents are both lovely people named Maura and Padraic Leahy. They love their daughter and treat Sam like their own. They both embrace Cas and Dean as soon as they enter the house with no mention that they are both guys.

“I think it’s great that you two love each other,” Maura says.

Dean just laughs awkwardly, wanting to push Cas away when the guy hugs him, trying to sell them as a couple as hard as he can. Dean thinks it’s a little overboard but Cas just grins, showing perfect white teeth and whatever Dean is going to say just dies in his throat.

Now here they are, having a large feast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bread rolls and ham, with coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Dean takes in the heavenly smell of good old fashion coffee and god, it’s too bad he can’t just stay here forever. Fuck his crappy apartment and loner life.

Breakfast isn’t exactly a disaster, Dean would say.

A bit awkward. Cas, a perfect stranger wearing strong cologne, shaved and looking for all intent and purpose like the prim and proper boyfriend, leaning a little too close to Dean with an overly cheerful smile. And Dean...well, he’s just having a grand old time, trying not to cringe back because even with just that one conversation that happened almost a week ago, um, well, Dean doesn’t really know the guy. Eileen and her parents, bless their hearts, seem oblivious to the awkwardness that is Cas and Dean.

Sam, however, can see right through his brother. And he glares through the whole ordeal. Dean jolts in his chair when Sam kicks him under the table when Dean sort of just ducks out of Cas’ sad attempt to give him one on the cheek. Poor guy flushes a dark red and keeps to himself, mostly, after that.

It’s easy enough for Dean not to feel too bad for the guy though.

The stupid asshole got his brother’s sympathy after all and Dean sort of feels like the bad guy in all this. One of the few upsides is that Eileen and her family have decided to just ignore all the awkwardness and let them be, or are just that oblivious to everything. 

Either way is fine by Dean.

Once breakfast is over, Dean feels like he can breathe easier. Cas isn’t all in his face with his stupid, girly PDA crap and Sam isn’t kicking and glaring at him every few seconds. His brother is too busy trying to get everything set up for rehearsal this afternoon. Dean just sits on the couch in the living room and turns on the TV. He’s never been to a wedding before and doesn’t quite understand all the details involved. He just knows what’s shown in movies and that it’s a very special day for most people.

Cas sits next to him after a minute of channel surfing. Dean stiffens almost immediately.

“Relax, Dean,” Cas says like he can feel Dean tensing up even without touching him. He lifts his hands in the air in a placating manner. “I’m not gonna touch you.”

Dean sort of relaxes again and feels kind of like a douche for doing so. He doesn’t mean to act like Cas’ very touch repulses him. And yeah it’s his idea in the first place. 

“Sorry, dude,” Dean begins, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. It’s a habit he developed in high school he could never quite get rid of. “You’re just coming off a little strong, I think.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “You’re paying me for this,” he points out.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean says. Maybe this has been a bad idea after all. He isn’t sure what else to say and lets the conversation die instead. He goes back to channel surfing, trying to ignore the way Cas shifts on the couch as he tries to get more comfortable. It doesn’t take him long and when he stops moving, Cas slings his arm casually behind Dean on the back of the couch and leans back, looking completely at home.

The opposite of how Dean feels. Dean tries not to squirm and just focuses on the screen. The Scooby-Doo gang peers curiously back at them.

“I used to watch this as a kid,” Cas says casually.

“Oh yeah? I love this show,” Dean says. He knows it’s a poor attempt at casual conversation but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s somewhat fixated on the show now. It has Dean smiling despite himself.

“I love the talking dog,” Cas says as they watch the gang go about solving a mystery about a supposedly haunted mansion.

“Yeah, he’s the best TV character of all time,” Dean responds, getting more involved with the conversation than he means to.

Cas turns to him finally with a raised eyebrow and a challenge in his eyes. “You think so? Out of all the characters ever made in TV history?” 

_Oh_ , Dean thinks. What did he just start?

He listens as Cas starts to rattle a long list of characters from different TV shows, some he’s never heard before and some he has that includes _Doctor Who_ and _Star Trek_.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Ok, fine. One of the best TV characters of all time,” he amends quickly.

Cas nods, satisfied. “Don’t get me wrong. Like I said, I love that talking dog, but he is far from the best character in all of TV history.”

“Ok, wise guy, what’s your favorite TV show character then?” Dean asks, actually wanting to know.

Cas tilts his head as he thinks. He looks back to the TV and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says truthfully. “I haven’t really thought of that question before.”

“Oh come on, dude. You got to have something,” Dean insists.

Cas thinks about it for a long time. Well probably just a really long minute. Dean begins to think maybe Cas isn’t going to answer him.

“John Constantine,” Cas finally answers.

Dean blinks. The answer catches him off guard. He looks Cas over. Huh. He hasn’t expected Cas to answer seriously to be honest. “You don’t look like a John Constantine kind of guy,” he says.

Cas shrugs. “You should see the trench coat I keep in my closet somewhere,” he says, his expression completely neutral. Dean isn’t sure if he’s joking or serious.

“Right,” he says, clearing his throat. 

Sam and Eileen take that moment to join them in the living room. Dean freezes at the sight of his brother, fresh faced and bright eyed, hair slicked back. He smiles, showing dimples and it makes him look younger somehow. He looks good in the tux.

Eileen looks gorgeous too. She’s in the standard white wedding gown but manages to look elegant, standing next to Sam. Her smile is wide and brilliant and Dean can’t help but think the couple just came out of the front cover of a celebrity magazine. Dean has to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Well, what do you think?” Eileen asks.

Dean hesitates, not sure if he can even say anything. He can’t seem to work his mouth properly. Cas comes to the rescue. “You both look amazing,” he says and Dean can somehow tell he’s being truthful.

“Aw thanks,” Sam says, blushing.

Eileen turns to her will-be husband and hugs him. “I know. Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“You both are,” Cas repeats, amused by her reaction.

Dean just stands there like an idiot. He can’t stop thinking how his brother has grown up so fast, and this just makes everything real. He finally manages a small grin and jerkily nods his head at Sam’s raised eyebrow. “What he said,” he says lamely.

He can feel Cas’ eyes boring into the back of his head. He tries not to let it bother him and clasps his hands together. “So how about we get going to that rehearsal? I’m sure our parents are dying to see you and your future wife, huh, Sammy?”


End file.
